gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RxGAT-X133 Gundam Plenus Mortis
|cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=*Principality of Zeon |known pilots=*Miku Fujita |height= |weight= |power plant=*Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |propulsion= |armaments=*Plasma Railgun *Heat Saber TypeM *Beam Rifle |system features=*EXAM Newtype Simulation Control System *MELODY Booster Control System *SelfDestruct System |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*Gundarium Alloy V |accommodation=*Pilot only (in standard cockpit in torso) |affiliation= |universe=Alternate Universal Century |storyline=Alternate Universal Century |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ''Gundam Plenus Mortis ''is a prototype custom Newtype Mobile Suit. Manufactured by "V" and is piloted by Miku Fujita between the Battle of Solomon. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from the Gundam Strike Type Variant, the mobile suit's features are to surpass the RX-78-2 Gundam. W''ith its high performance, mobility and speed, it is a powerful mobile weapon created by Zeon. Given to Miku Fujita with Both the EXAM and MELODY equipped inside the Gundam. Developed from the Alloy Gundarium V or Luna Titanium V, an improved alloy would be later used with other mobile suits, but the Zaku Diva and the Gundam Mortis were the first to be developed with the alloy. since it is a advanced type of Gundam. it has a SelfDestruct System that has a nuclear bomb installed in it's core. When the pilot dies, the system causes a huge explosion that will annihilate anything in the area as a suicidal attack when something comes too close during combat. The mobile suit is only limited due to lack of nuclear warheads and having a high risk of detonation that could lead to severe damages, which would be fatal to Zeon's mobile suit production. Armaments * '''Plasma Railgun' A powerful beam cannon is a special weapon employed for this mobile suit. It can destroy a whole fleet with just three shots of this chargeable particle cannon. * Heat Saber Type V A modified saber employed for this mobile suit, its' blade can cut a ship in half. Fitted for the EXAM System, it is capable to easily cut a ship in half due to its speed. It can be used as a ranged weapon to cause beam slashes, slicing 5 units in half at once. * Beam Rifle One of the Federations mobile suit weapons that was commonly used. System Features * EXAM Newtype Simulation Control System Given the system that was taken from the MSCV-01 Zaku HM DIVA. ''Due to its improved stability, it surpasses the Blue Destiny. It was going to be renamed as 'NOTE 'later to boost a Newtype's abilities. * 'MELODY Booster Control System''' Taken from the Zaku DIVA. the MELODY system enables Fujita's abilities to be boosted by the system, surpassing their limits. It was the ultimate weapon system design for the Ultimate Gundam, but the system was abandoned due to Fujita's disappearance. It was forever lost. * Self Destruct System A nuclear warhead is installed inside the Gundam. If the pilot dies, as a last suicidal attempt made by Zeon, the use of this system would ensure that the MELODY System wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. History Trivia * In Latin, mortis (mɔr.tɪs) means "death", and plenus (pɫeː.nʊs) is "full". Combining both words, the Gundam is nicknamed "Full Death Gundam". Gallery Love is war.jpg|The Gundam Plenus Mortis with the Zaku DIVA Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: Full Death Category:Gundam